xunonvegafandomcom-20200213-history
Erazon Xoalis
Information About 12 Billion years ago, the planet Erazon Xaolis was formed by the first deity, the Zuliya. As time went by the planet Erazon Xaolis had changed and land begun to form from the power of the spirits and the Zuliya that created these spirits, they formed the 6 Lands within the Planet, Nesirra, Athal, Athel, Chamadar, Lisast, and Shyuel. To this day, it is those spirits that give humans mana and power, and they are what keeps the planet alive. The Adrant Locust is also what gives people their arcana or mana, its the spirit of the tree that proves life to the world. The first Zuliya came to be from the Adrant Locust, Spirits were created and implanted into the tree. The tree and lesser spirits gave birth to the essence humans use called Mana and the Spirits within the Ordeal of Spirits gave birth to the arcana that people are given to beings that are accepted by the Spirit of the Adrant Locust. Athel The country is slightly northwest of Athal, South of Nesirra, Southeast of Shyuel, and West of Chamadar. It is the 1st Greatest Land, where people get to choose their careers and get help accomplishing their goals. The country is mostly known for the Adrant Locust that the 5 Spirits originated from and gave birth to the many other lands. This country is also known for its academy and well built civilization. Most people visit because of the beautiful sights from viewpoints. It is known as the Land of the Tree Spirit. * Zetona: Zetona is the place where the Soma Sanctuary is located, many students from all over Erazon Xaolis come to this city to enter at this school where people can become stronger and smarter for the outside world. Those who attend the academy are able to select a type of field they want to battle in, and are assigned classes based on their skills, and abilities which are shown in the Entrance Exam in order to get in. Those who do not have special abilities regularly join just to graduate school, and receive basic training courses in battle if they want to give it a try. Forbidden Class students are those who are naturally talented in both smarts and skills. This city is also the hometown of Kazen, the Grandmaster of the Academy. Athal Nesirra The country is west of Shyuel, northwest of Lisast, North of Athel, and Northeast of Athel. It is the 2nd Greatest Land, also known as the most dangerous due to the strong people that live on this set of land. These country is popular due to its coliseum, and it is the only land with two capitols. People that are young or old enjoy visiting this country to enjoy a good battle against strong monsters or opponents. This country known as the Land of Chaos. * North Korono: North Korono is the place where the Coliseum is, many people visit constantly to watch contestants and challengers battle through the tough enemies within the coliseum, at the coliseum they have team battles, single battles, 500 Man Melee and many more competitions. The have different classes for people that wish to sign up such as: The Junior Class which is for children, The Beginner Class for those who only can fight basic monsters, The Advanced Class for people who are skilled and can fight tough enemies, and Lastly the Master Class for those who can take on special battles with deities and extremely powerful opponents, anyone is allowed to randomly challenge the contestant at any time only in Master Class. This city is called the Hometown of Warriors. * South Korono: South Korono is far in the south of Nesirra, the second capitol of the country, this is where many of the wonderful shops are and the Temple of the Fire Spirit is located, there is also many nice souvenirs for people to buy whenever they feel the need to stop by a shop. They have excellent blacksmiths and equipment, most likely because of the coliseum in the north. Tournaments between Groups or Guilds are also held in this city. There is also a dock in this area to take people to the other land on the east, such as Shyuel, Chamadar, and Lisast. This city is called the United City of Guilds. * East Nazono: It is the floating island on the east side of the Heart of Chaos and is the most dangerous island of the four. The biggest training facility for the Oberon Knights, and there is many natural springs located there, the outpost there is the second smallest at one fifth. * West Nazono: West Nazono is the floating island on the west side of the Heart of Chaos and Zuphina, the second largest number of active swordsmen are stationed here at the floating island simply because it is one of the best places for them to train. This is one of the most dangerous of the floating islands because of the number of great numbers of mercenaries and attacks that roam the streets. * Zuphina (Pheonix Crest) is the floating island in the center of the Land of Chaos and is the home of the War Lord that watches over Nesirra. This is the central island and the main city all together including the islands. The island is protected by the War Lord of Nesirra and an elite guard called the Infernal Shade (made of many assassins and swordsmen) that is led by Yazuri Lorosia, the 1st Captain of the Shinjin. Chamadar The country is east of Nesirra, Northeast of Athal and Athel, and Northwest of Lisast and Shyuel. It is named the most dangerous country because of the Au'un and the many monsters and powerful beasts spawned within the country because of Vakai in the past and modernly because of Kyrozen and his spawned creatures. This country is known as the Land of the Beast because of its overgrowing population of monsters, however some parts of Chamadar remain peaceful because of its protectors. The country also bears a grudge against the Land of Chaos. * Ge'ul: Ge'ul is the capitol of Chamadar located within the Land of the Beast. It was founded by the early Zuliya and used today as Erazon Xaolis' home of the Great Assassins. It serves as a home and training grounds for the majority of the ninja and assassin population of the Land of the Beast and the people worldwide. The capitol itself is surrounded by numerous hills and is perennially overcast, both of which lend a dark, yet somehow peaceful atmosphere to the city. Fulima is anything but, owing to the warm nature of its inhabitants. The government of Ge'ul is comprised of the Sagacious Arbitrary who overule all 6 of the Countries in Erazon Xaolis. As of the present day, there have been three Kaira, the current one being Kayō. Due to the great abhor which the citizens of this village hold for the Land of Eternal Chaos, Fulima was responsible for the formation of the An'un, an organization whose sole purpose is to wreak havoc on the country. Despite claiming to do otherwise, Fulima hosts and collaborates directly with this organization, as every An'un member is a resident of it. Lisast Shyuel The country is northeast of Athel, East of Nesirra, and North of Lisast. It is the 3rd Greatest land and has one of the strongest military power on Erazon Xaolis, the Oberon Knights receive weapons and equipment from this country through fair trade and so they have the strongest police forces. This country is known as the Land of the Water Spirit. Zilunica: Zilunica is the Capitol of Shyuel, in this city most of the greatest inventions, weapons, armor, or items are made. Most people tend to shop in this city because of the great equipment, food, or accessories to buy, this city is also called the City of Fortune. Category:Information